All Alone in a Box -Rewritten-
by MentalMeles
Summary: Veneziano remembers so many things during his three years in the first world war. Things that caused permanent scars on his body and nightmares that would plague his sleep for years and make him lose his appetite. But there was one thing the Italian chose to remember. - A serious take on how Germany and Veneziano met - Rated K Plus for mentioning war -


**_This is a rewritten version of my first fanfic and it's a more serious take on how Veneziano and Germany met._**

_**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

* * *

It was the Battle of Caporetto. Italy had been attacked by Germany, the nation that they used to be allied with before World War One and the results were devastating. Veneziano could feel the loss of the three hundred thousand Italians as he retreated. His chest hurt and he winced, quietly hoping that it had nothing to do with his brother, Romano. He shook the thought away and continued to run. He had no idea where he was going or what the plan was if he was caught. All he knew at this moment was how to run.

After what seemed to be hours, Veneziano stopped to catch his breath. He watched drops of sweat fall from his face as he supported himself on a tree. He swallowed hard and soon his ragged breathing changed into a horrible coughing fit that caused him to shake. When it was finally over, Veneziano took another breath and sighed, immediately feeling worn out. He then took a look around and quickly realized that he was a good distance away from the battlefield and was now in a forest. He blinked and decided that it was best if he kept moving. So, with a hand on his heart, he walked deeper into the forest.

He soon came across a clearing and paused. There, in the clearing, was a box. On closer inspection, Veneziano found that the box had the word 'tomatoes' written on it. His brown eyes lit up and he quickly made his way over to the box. Upon opening it, however, Veneziano found that there were no traces of food inside. He gave a small whimper before looking around again. There was no one in sight. He noticed that there were some shoe prints in the ground and the remains of what looked to be some supplies. Maybe some of his men had come through here a bit ago. Veneziano almost began running again before another harsh coughing fit shook his body. He was far too exhausted to run. Perhaps it would be better if lay low for awhile until he got his strength back. But where he could he hide? Veneziano pondered for a bit before he eyed the tomato box.

After looking around once more, Veneziano quickly made his way inside the box and slid the lid back into place, making sure it was tightly on. Then the Italian began to make himself comfortable in what little space he had. He was silent for a second before he suddenly felt a small and familiar pain in his stomach. He placed a hand over his stomach and frowned. He was hungry. If only he had some pasta or even a piece bread to stop the feeling. Why couldn't this tomato box be an actual tomato box?

Veneziano eventually gave a sad sigh and pulled his knees to his chest. He was tired and he wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had to stay awake in case someone, whether it be one of his men or an enemy, found him. Despite this, however, Veneziano's eyelids quickly began to betray him and he eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It had been hours before Veneziano woke up again. He yawned and tried to stretch his numb legs. He felt his stomach again and realized that he wasn't hungry anymore. Veneziano was confused at first until he came to the conclusion that it was a sign of his body giving up trying to entertain his human needs. He wasn't even thirsty or physically tired anymore. The Italian shrugged, knowing from past experience he'd just grow hungry again by tomorrow, or even later that day.

That was when he heard it.

A voice.

Veneziano's stomach dropped violently and his heart suddenly began to race. This voice was most certainly not Italian. It was German. Despite the difference in lanuage, however, Veneziano had no trouble knowing what the voice was saying, as he could make most of the foreign language out. He pondered for a second and decided to quietly eavesdrop on the German's thoughts. He seemed to be talking to himself and, at first, his conversation was harmless enough until he heard it.

"_Ich soll sein Kampfe ein Nachfahren von Rom jetzt._"

Veneziano's heart stopped dead in its track once he translated it in his head.

The man had said, '_I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of Rome now._'

This man must be Germany himself.

Veneziano began to panic again as he realized that he practically betrayed Germany! What would Germany do to him? Would he torture him? Would he take him prisoner? Would he try to kill him? What about all three? Fear quickly consumed the Italian and he pulled his knees into his chest, hoping that whatever the German did, he'd do it quickly.

When he suddenly heard something bump against the box, the Italian couldn't help but scream. "Go away! Go away! I'm no one but a tomato box fairy!"

Unfortunately, these words only made the German's curiosity grow and Veneziano grew frantic as heard him trying to open the box. He continued to shout, telling the German to leave, but the stranger kept on going. Veneziano quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly. Where was Romano? Where was his brother when he needed him? Soon enough, the sound of wood splintering cut through the air and light flooded in, causing the Italian to wince and cry out a little.

Veneziano remained frozen in place for what seemed to be forever. All was still. After a moment or two, something inside Veneziano made him slowly look up at the German above him.

Confusion quickly replaced his fear.

"...Holy Rome?"


End file.
